


Anchorage

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if they were stars, Douglas Richardson finds himself wishing upon freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchorage

**Author's Note:**

> So I accidentally a drabble. I'm debating writing a follow up from Martin's perspective, but don't hold me to it.

Nervous stuttering and anxious fingers combing messy curls weren't things Douglas would admit he liked, he found endearing, or anything of the sort. He most certainly did not. But his eyes seemed to always find Martin's lips when he bit them. His hands fidgeted when Martin got flustered and spouted whatever came to mind. Sure, Douglas could easily pick up anyone he wanted to in a bar, but this is his coworker, and although he could work elsewhere, he had grown peculiarly fond of having the crew around, especially this redhead with the most stunning iridescent blue eyes. He found solace in mindlessly counting the freckles adorning Captain Crieff's perfect, pale face. Douglas knew his blatant stares had been caught, but he's not going to pressure Martin; what if he's offended? Too much time spent together to risk it. He'll just swallow his feelings, put on his best "I'm better than you and thus happy" facade, just to struggle through every flight and awkward conversation.


End file.
